IR imaging was used to monitor porcine kidneys. Kidneys were placed on a hypothermic PP machine for 14 hours. Each kidney was cannulated and placed on an individual cassette primed with Belzer Machine Perfusion Solution, while perfusate temperature (T degrees C), pressure, V, and R were recorded for each kidney. An IR camera was focused on the anterior surface of each kidney. This device is sensitive to 0.02 degrees C gradients at 3-5 micron wavelengths. Images were collected every 5 sec. The degree of perfusion homogeneity was assessed.[unreadable] [unreadable] Significant low frequency oscillations in kidney temperature were found in all kidneys. Ex vivo IR assessment of the low frequency oscillations is a promising methodology to monitor renal viability that may facilitate more accurate organ resuscitation.